


The Adventures of Supergirl (and a Superdog)

by alxxdnvrs



Series: What Could've Been (Krypto AU) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actually mon exists but hes in ch2, F/F, F/M, I dont know if im using these tags correctly, Krypto AU, Sanvers eventually just gotta wait, Takes place at the beginning of season 2, This is an au in which mon never existed and kara and jimmy never broke up, background/implied monwinn, karolsen, this will be more focused on sanvers in the upcoming chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: Instead of Mon-el arriving that night in the pod it was Krypto, and now the supergirl team has to take care of a puppy from another planet. What could go wrong? A lot apparently.





	1. It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should preface this saying that this is my first fanfic. This isn't gonna focus that much on relationships but the main one is karolsen with sanvers coming in the next few chapters. The time line doesn't exactly line up with the show, but the major events are still there. Also, some of the comic book history isn't exact, but who cares. This is just an au of season 2, and I hope to god that I haven't bitten off more than I can chew. Shout out to Sonia for being a beta, love you!

It was a dog, or at least what looked like a dog. There was a white creature curled up, and sleeping on the pod's seat. Looks of confusion spread across both J'onn and Kara's face because even though they had no idea what could be in the pod, they certainly didn't expect an animal of any kind. The creature was alive as far as they could tell, and they needed to bring it to the DEO as quickly as possible.  
  
Back at the apartment where Alex, James, Winn, and Eliza continued to celebrate the destruction of myriad, Alex received a call from Kara.  
  
"Kara, are you alright?" Alex answered, concerned for her sister.  
  
"J'onn and I are both fine. He brought the pod to the DEO." Kara replied.  
  
"Which DEO?"  
  
"There's another one?" Kara questioned Alex, who just laughed and hung up. No one told her about a different location. She'll have some words with J'onn about it in the morning. Right now, she needed to sleep. Cat had offered her any job she wanted at CatCo, and that was a lot to think about. Then, add myriad and this space creature, and Kara was about to collapse.

 

* * *

  
When Kara woke up the next day, she asked Alex where the "new" DEO was located. It was a huge building not even a block away from Alex's apartment, how did she miss this? The building was huge, and looked like something Tony Stark would have. After a stern talking too with J'onn, she went to go check up on the creature they found last night. The animal was still sleeping on one of the DEO medical beds, currently hooked up to various machines and wires that checked its vitals.  
  
As she moved closer to the aliens creature, Kara noticed it was wearing a collar. The collar looked like a average dog collar, except the tag wasn't a normal dog tag. The coat of arms for the House of El hung from the creature's neck. The tag appeared to be made out of some sort of metal, and on the back was a word written in Kryptonese; K-R-Y-P-T-O.

 

* * *

  
It was about noon the next day after the dual Metallo attacks in Metropolis and National City. Clark had stopped by the DEO to give his take on the creature, and he instantly recognized it.  
  
"His name's Krypto. He was mine back on Krypton. There was a sunstone in my pod that talked about the pods launched that day, they even included information about you, Kara. He's pretty much the Kryptonian version of a dog," Clark continued to explain, "My father on Krypton, sent a pod before the one I was launched in. He wanted to test it to see if the escape pods would work. Krypto was a puppy then, but that was over 30 years ago. He looks the same. How is that possible?"  
  
"Winn analyzed the data from the pod, and it seems to have traveled through the Well of Stars. Time doesn't pass there. My father took me there a few times when I was younger," Kara added.  
  
"That would make sense. I don't know how Earth's yellow sun will affect him, though. He might develop abilities like us, or he'll be a normal dog. I'm gonna assume powers, but I honestly have no clue, I never knew him."  
  
"Well, you could take him back to Metropolis, and watch him there. Can't you? I _mean_ it is your puppy," Kara asked, almost pleading with Clark.  
  
"I would, but Lois doesn't like dogs, and I can't have pets in my apartment. I'm sorry, Kara," Clark sounded apologetic, but Kara couldn't help but be a little upset with him. This was his dog, how did he expect Kara to take care of it?  
  
"Would you be able to watch him here at the DEO until I'm in a place where I can keep him?" Clark directed the question to J'onn.  
  
"Certainly," J'onn retorted through gritted teeth. He was still upset with Clark about the Kryptonite thing, "I mean it's just a puppy, what's the worst he can do?"  
  
"Thank you. All of you." Clark has always been a sincere man, there's no way he would force this on anyone without J'onn's approval. Clark and Kara both walked out of the room discussing either her new job as a reporter or the dog, which left Alex, Winn, and J'onn with the dog.  
  
"So..." Winn began to talk, "this is a dog with super powers. A literal super puppy, and I'm not talking about Kara this time. What are we gonna do with it?"  
  
"We're gonna keep him hooked up to these monitors until he wakes up. We need to know everything we can about him. That means once he does wake up you'll test his powers and abilities," Alex informed Winn.  
  
"What? Why me? I don't know anything about dogs. I own two cats. I'm not the right person for this," he questioned frantically.  
  
"Well, it's time to leave your comfort zone, Mr. Schott. You have always wanted to work closer with aliens, this is your chance to do so,” J'onn said as he walked out of the med bay.

“You have two cats?” Alex questioned. This was completely brand new information to her.

“Yeah, I do. One's a Russian Blue named Gadget, and the other's an orange tabby named Streaky.”

“I didn't take you for an animal person, let alone a cat one. I thought you might have, like a pet rock or something,” she said, joking with him, “There's a lot I don't know about you, Winn.”

“Well, yeah. You barely know anything about me. Except for the fact that my dad's the textbook definition of a villain, but who doesn't know that at this point.” He tried to make the sentence sound like a joke, but Alex could tell it still hurt to talk about his dad.

She didn't know how to respond to that, so instead she patted Krypto’s head, and gave Winn a sympathetic smile as she walked out of the bay.

Winn slowly walked up to the dog, who was still sleeping, and looked at him with slight terror.

“This dog is gonna kill me, I can feel it.”

 

* * *

 

On the opposite side of the DEO, Kara answered a call from James.

“Hey,” she spoke into the phone.

“Hi, Kara,” James replied with a soft voice. “Are we still on for dinner tonight? I was thinking we'd go somewhere fancy. Noonans is great and all, but I want our first date to be better than that.”

“Hey, don't knock Noonans, they make great coffee and pastries,” she said jokingly, “but we could try that place downtown. I hear it's great from all the reviews.”

“That sounds good. I'll pick you up around 7 at your apartment?”

“That works for me. I'll see you then. I'd love to talk more, but a hero’s work is never done, and I have to go check up on a space dog,” Kara said into the phone with a smile on her face.

“A space dog? That's new. You better tell me all about it at dinner.”

“Oh, I will. See you later,” Kara said smiling into her phone as she ended the call.

At CatCo, James sat at ~~Cat’s~~ his desk with a dopey grin on his face. This was finally happening, after almost a year of pining for each other, they're finally going on a real date. Little did he know that across the city Kara was thinking the same thing.

 

* * *

 

The clock in the DEO’s med bay read 6:45. Kara needed to get home soon, and get ready for her James, but she first needed to check up on Krypto. She had been periodically checking up on the pup all day, and his vitals had all remained the same. She went up to pet the dog, and the second she touched his head, he woke up. His eyes were wide, he was whining, and shaking in his seat. The dog bit at the IVs in its legs and detached all the other wires. Kara couldn't do anything. All of this happened within a second. She's fast but this dog’s faster. He leaped out of his seat, and out the door of the medical bay. Kara chased after him, but this dog was running at super speed. Krypto ran through the DEO lobby and up to the balcony where he leaped off the side, and ran off into the night.

  
“Oh no,” Kara said. She stood on the balcony facing the city wondering where he could be. She turned around to look at the DEO lobby to see that it was a mess. There was paper everywhere, a few agents are knocked out, and she's pretty sure Krypto broke a window. She was definitely going to be late for her date.


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go this is the entirety of ep 3 and from now on it will probably be more sanvers focused with karolsen in the background. im just gonna use the events in the show as the background it will focus more on the dog and the people around him. Shout out to sonia for being a beta i'd die for u

Kara needed to call James to let him know what was going on. She took out her phone, and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey James, so that dog we were watching, you know the one, well he escaped. I might be late to our date,” Kara spoke frantically into the phone. She wanted tonight to be perfect, and so far, it was not going the way she planned.

“Kara, calm down, it's alright. I'll cancel our reservations, we can go another time. How about I come over tonight instead? I'm thinking, like, an hour. I'll bring food, if that convinces you,” James replied calmly.

“That sounds great. Thank you for understanding. I'm going to do a quick fly around the city, just to see if I can find him.”

“No problem, and good luck. See you soon.” James hung up his phone. He was sitting in his car, and had been about to leave his leave his apartment when he got Kara's call. He returned inside to change. His outfit was definitely too fancy for a night in.

 

\---

Kara scanned the city for about half an hour with no luck, but, to be fair, she didn't search for that long. She had no idea where the dog could have gone. She flew back to her apartment, and got changed and cleaned up the place. Having super speed did have its perks, and using it to clean up was one of them.

She found a casual outfit to lounge around in that still looked nice, and wandered towards the couch. Before she could sit down, the doorbell rang. She used her x-ray vision to see James at the door. Kara let him in and saw he had a few pizza boxes and a bag of food.

“I didn't know what exactly to bring, so I thought pizza and potstickers would do.” James had a smile on his face as he handed the food over to Kara. She practically jumped with excitement over it as James walked inside.

“Pizza and potstickers are my favorite! Thank you, James,” she responded with glee. Her reaction to food had always been downright adorable, and James certainly thought so, too.

 

\---

Back at the DEO, J'onn and Alex had been cleaning up Krypto’s mess and tending to of the injured agents.

J'onn walked over to where Alex was standing. “We're going to need to find that dog as soon as possible. If it has all the abilities of a Kryptonian, it might be dangerous. It's a shame I got rid of all my kryptonite.”

“Hopefully kryptonite won't be necessary, but I agree. He needs to be found right away,” Alex replied. She had never been a big fan of dogs, and the idea of a rogue one with superpowers concerned her greatly.

 

\---

The pizza had all been eaten, but James and Kara didn't care. They had spent the past hour talking about everything, except Krypto.

“So, the missing superdog?” James eventually questioned.

“Ugh.” Kara exhaled loudly. “Apparently Clark had a puppy back on Krypton. The puppy was sent in a pod, landed here while he was asleep, and finally woke up last night and ran out of the DEO. He could be anywhere.”

“A Kryptonian puppy? Does he have a name?” James was genuinely curious. Clark had never told him much about his past on Krypton.

“His name's Krypto, and if our theories are true, he has the same powers as me and Clark.”

“What are you gonna do once you find Krypto?”

“Bring him back to the DEO and test his powers.”

“That sounds fun, I wish you the best.” James raised his glass, and Kara copied. 

“I'll drink to that,” Kara laughed, taking a sip of her water. James later brought up the topic of his own dog, an old Rottweiler named Bear, and his experience with animals. He mentioned that he used to volunteer at animal shelters during his free time, but since he got promoted, he hasn't had the time to go back. He offered to help Krypto adapt to Earth by having him hang out with Bear. Kara was touched by this suggestion, but they needed to find the dog first. In any case, she was determined not to let the thought of a missing dog ruin her night with James.

 

\---

The following day was chaotic. The President had arrived in National City to sign her Alien Amnesty Act, and Supergirl was supposed to meet her. Kara had only freaked out about it a few times. President Marsdin would then visit the DEO, so nothing could go wrong. 

When Kara arrived at the airport, she watched the President exit Air Force One. Everything seemed to be going according to the schedule. 

That lasted about 5 seconds. As soon as the President stepped out of her plane, fire engulfed her. More flames began to appear, and Secret Service agents were being hit and taken down. Supergirl helped protect the President as she made her way towards her car. The attack was over in a matter of minutes, but it still left one hell of a first impression.

 

\---

Soon after the attack, the NCPD showed up at the airport to investigate the crime scene. By that time, the DEO had also arrived. Alex had exited one of the vehicles, and Kara rushed over to join her. They both began to walk over to where President Marsdin’s armored car had been. 

“Could this have been done by Krypto? The pattern is consistent with a heat vision signature,” Alex whispered to Kara. No one could know that there was an alien dog on the loose. That information would provoke some fear amongst the public.

“I have no idea. But why would a dog go after the President?” Kara said. She was supposed to be watching this dog. Now he'd escaped, and might have attacked the President.

“Maybe the dog's smarter than we think. Winn's working on tracking him. We’ll find him, don't worry,” Alex said, attempting to sound positive, “In the meantime, let's try to find all the evidence we can.”

Kara just nodded in agreement. She remained concerned. 

“I’d better make sure the President gets to the DEO safely. I'll see you later.” And with that, Kara flew away.

Alex continued to walk until she noticed that the NCPD had crossed into her crime scene. There were two cops analyzing the area, one man and one woman. The woman noticed Alex and  began to make her way towards the DEO agent. Alex couldn't help but notice how confident the cop walked, and was determined to have to upper hand.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in my crime scene?” Alex questioned, slightly annoyed at the cop.

“Hasn't anyone told you? All you feds are the same. It's like you all watch the same bad movies at Quantico,” the cop shot back at Alex.

“Who are you?” Alex asked, slightly calmer.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer. NCPD Science Division. We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.” She took out her badge to show Alex, “I showed you mine. Show me yours.”

Alex grabbed her badge from her back pocket and changed it so it would seem like she didn't work for the DEO. “Alex Danvers. Secret Service. I'm sure you mean well, Detective, but this is a federal crime scene, and you're contaminating my evidence.”

“I'm contaminating it? Your lackey over there is shoveling charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziplock. I thought the Secret Service would pay more attention to detail.” Maggie replied.

“We have technology that makes your NCPD lab look like an Easy-Bake oven.” 

“And us dumb local cops could never deduce that the President's assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian. Both species have heat vision.”

“Thank you,” Alex sported a fake smile. “We'll take it from here.”

“The airport’s within my jurisdiction,” Maggie argued.

“Your jurisdiction, ends where I say it does.” Alex had taken many unnecessary pauses in that sentence.

Maggie looked up at Alex with a smile on her face. “See you around, Danvers,” she said, returning to her police car. 

Alex turned around and made her way towards her “lackey.” 

“Make sure you're bagging that up properly.” Alex snapped, slightly aggressive. Detective Maggie Sawyer had definitely gotten in her head.

 

\---

The President’s actual arrival at the DEO had gone over fairly smoothly. She wasn't shaken up over the attack, and even managed to say a few memorable quotes during the trip. Kara had gone home to finish her article, leaving J'onn and Alex to oversee the remainder of the President's visit. 

After the President left, Alex stopped by Winn's desk.

“Any luck finding him?” she questioned.

“I've actually managed to get the dog’s tracker back online. There was one on his collar,” he said that last part in a whisper. “I've tracked the dog to this location.” Winn pointed at an abandoned warehouse in the arch district. 

“Thanks Winn,” Alex said, and sprinted off to get her gear.

“It's actually pretty neat how we found the location. It involved triangulation...” he turned and noticed that Alex had left, “...and you're gone.”

 

\---

Alex and her team barged in through the warehouse door, making their way towards the back. As she neared the dog's tracker location, she spotted dog, but also Maggie Sawyer. 

“Shhh.” Maggie put a finger up to her mouth. She was seated on the ground, and Krypto was asleep in her lap. “You'll wake the puppy.” She rubbed his head, and the dog curled up even more in her lap.

“Sweep the warehouse,” Alex ordered her team, putting down her weapons.

“Fancy firepower you got there. What are you and your boys, who are clearly not feds, looking for  if the dog's right here?” Maggie asked, still not waking Krypto.

“Protocol. How'd you find this place?” Alex asked becoming annoyed with Maggie’s antics.

“I'm a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect. I've heard stories of an anti-alien strike team. Sounded like the boogeyman, but here you stand. You're DEO, aren't you?”

Alex didn't respond. Instead, she pressed her earpiece. “Winn, we found the dog. We're bringing him back to the DEO. Have a unit ready for containment.”

Krypto woke up and scrambled off of Maggie's lap. He shook and whimpered until Maggie began to pet him again.

“You know, this dog isn't a criminal. He's just a puppy, and you're treating him like he's wanted for murder. Which he's not, ‘cause this dog did not attack the President. Why don't you show him some more compassion?” It was more of an order directed by Maggie than a question.

“He's an alien, and we don't know the extent of his powers. We're just taking the necessary precautions,” Alex explained.

“Well, maybe all aliens aren't the same, and you don't have to treat every one like a prisoner.” 

Alex just needed to get Krypto back to the DEO, she didn't need a lecture from some detective about how to do her job. Granted, she probably should have treated the dog better, but Alex just needed to get the task done. 

After Detective Sawyer had allowed Alex and her men to safely collect the dog, Alex handed her a small slip of paper.

“What's this?” Maggie asked.

“It's my card. In case you have any other problems with aliens,” Alex explained, as if Maggie was stupid for not knowing what it was. 

“Thanks. I'll keep it handy,” Maggie slipped the card into her back pocket, and Alex couldn't help but look at the detective’s hands as she did. This damn cop.

 

\---

Krypto had arrived safely back at the DEO. He was quickly placed in  what could have passed for a jail cell. J'onn, Kara, Winn, and Alex all regrouped outside of the containment unit.

“Can we maybe give him a dog bed or something? He looks uncomfortable,” Kara asked. Alex had been thinking about Krypto's well being since her conversation with Maggie, but Kara beat her to the punch.

“We might be able to find something that he can rest on. Mr. Schott, Agent Danvers, go look through storage,” J'onn directed them. “I have to get back to running this organization.”

Alex, Winn, and J'onn all left the room, and Kara was left to simply stare at Krypto in his cell.

 

\---

It was around noon the next day. Work had been slow at the DEO, probably due to the fact that today, the President was going to sign her Alien Amnesty Act in the center of National City in a few hours. While she finished up some paperwork, Alex recieved a phone call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” Alex spoke into the phone with a raised eyebrow.

“Danvers. It's Sawyer.” the voice on the other line said.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer?”

“Yep. The one and only” 

“How'd you get my number?” Alex became concerned that there may be a way for anyone to access her phone. She also may have blocked out the last conversation she had with the cop. 

“I actually looked at that card you gave me, remember? I also may have ran your name through the police database. A few speeding tickets and a DUI? That must've been fun,” Maggie said that last part sarcastically.

“I just met you. I'm not going to tell you my life story.” 

“Relax, Danvers. I'm not calling to ask about your biography.”

“Then why _did_  you call me?”

“I figured a high ranking DEO agent like yourself might be curious as to where I got my information about your missing dog.” 

“I'll admit, I am,” Alex replied with a smile on her face.

“Alright. I'll text you the address. Meet me there in an hour?”

“Yep. See you later, Detective Sawyer.” Alex said into the phone, and she heard Maggie give a little laugh before she hung up.

Alex received a text with an address and made her way to J'onn. Hopefully, he would let her leave the DEO for lunch. She could do paperwork later, and it wasn’t as if she needed to do anything urgent at the moment. Winn was at his desk, and Kara was probably still at CatCo. 

 

\---

J'onn stood outside Krypto’s cell, watching the dog as he rested. He sensed Alex behind him.

“Hello, Agent Danvers. Yes, you can leave to go to lunch.” 

Alex paused for a moment before responding. She had forgotten J'onn could read minds. “I promise I'll be back before the President signs her act. How are you doing with all of this?”

“I still don't think the act is a good idea, but I'm learning to live with it,” J'onn said.

“You know that wasn't what I meant, J'onn. I mean how are you doing with the whole Krypto situation.” The dog stirred in his sleep at the sound of his name. 

“It's strange. I haven't had much experience with animals during my time on Earth. I keep trying to read his mind, but he's just like every other Kryptonian. Once he wakes up, I'm going to have Mr. Schott start to do his testing. This dog is very smart, I can sense that,” J'onn said, still looking at Krypto through the glass.

“Should I let Winn know before I leave?” Alex asked.

“I'll tell him myself, go have a nice break. You need one.” J'onn ordered, and Alex nodded and made her way towards the DEO exit. 

 

\---

Kara was back at CatCo after a grueling meeting with Snapper about her article. He had disliked how Kara had been so pro-alien when discussing Lena Luthor’s clearly anti-alien device. She walked out of his office steaming, and made her way towards James almost subconsciously. She met up with him right outside his office. He was still in the process of moving boxes from his old office to the new one.

“You know, it's times like this where I really miss Ms. Grant. No offense,” Kara said to James.

“No, I get it. I miss her too. She would've never let Snapper walk all over you,” James said. “By the way, I did read your article, and you're right. That device would out aliens and could put them in danger.”

“Exactly! I'm glad someone agrees. You know, you do make a pretty good Cat. There's a reason she gave you the job. You deserve it.” Kara said, trying to cheer him up. “Oh yeah! Before I forget, we found Krypto.” She said the last part a little too loudly. 

“You did? That's great! I'm glad he's back.” 

“I am too.” Kara's phone had gone off. There was a text from J'onn on the screen.

 

_ The dog's awake. We are going to start testing. _

 

“Speak of the devil...dog? Devil dogs? Oooh, those are good, I should pick some up on the way home,” Kara opened the notes app on her phone and added 

to her grocery list.

“Kara?” James said, pulling her from her food trance, “So, you got a text about food?”

“No, I wish. It was a text from J'onn. They're going to start testing Krypto’s powers, and they want me to be there in case it goes haywire.” 

“I hope it goes well, then.” James tried to transition to the next topic, but it was slightly awkward. “Anyway, do you want to maybe go out to dinner tonight? I'm thinking that place we were going to go to last time. We could talk about, I don't know, Supergirl meeting the President? How'd it go? I heard there was an attack.”

“Dinner sounds great. I'll see you at 6 then? You'll pick me up?” James nodded at Kara's request. “And, yeah, there was an attack, but it's all good now. I'll tell you about it later, I promise.” Kara's phone went off again. It was another text from J'onn.

_ _

_ Krypto has been moved to the training room and is not allowing anyone to come in. We need you here. Now. Mr. Schott has already had two breakdowns. _

 

“Duty calls,” Kara said, “I'll see you later.” She walked away,waving at James, who was carrying a box. He tried to wave back and almost dropped it. He needed to get to work, too.

 

\---

Kara had flown to the DEO and entered through the balcony window, greeted by a frantic Winn and an agitated J'onn. 

“Glad you're here. We need you in the training room, now,” J'onn said, and walked with Kara towards the training room, Winn trailing behind them. 

They arrived at the room to see it closed off, Krypto inside. The dog was scared,  growling at anyone who tried to enter the room. 

“He's just overwhelmed. I'm going to try to calm him down. I'll let you know when you guys can come in,” Kara informed them, entering the room. She was bulletproof, and normal puppy bites wouldn't harm her, but she wasn’t sure about Kryptonian puppy bites.

“Are you still sure you want me to test him?” Winn was clearly panicked. “This really isn't a good idea.”

“I know you don't want to do this, but consider it your DEO training. This is how you can prove your worth. If it helps, I could assign a more experienced DEO agent to help you?” J'onn really was trying to make Winn feel more comfortable.

“What about Alex? Can't she help?”

“She's out at the moment, and this isn't the job for her. I'll find an agent to help you,” J'onn said, patting Winn on the back. Winn gulped, and looked through the window of the training/testing room.

Kara had managed to calm Krypto down. She was seated on the floor, and the dog was now by her side, laying down. She nodded for J'onn and Winn to come in.

“Thank you, Miss Danvers. If you don't mind, I'm going to find another agent to help Winn train and test Krypto,” J'onn said. He left the room.

“Alex can't help?” Kara questioned.

“Apparently she's out for lunch or something, and can't anyway. I mean, no offense to your sister, but who would she go out to lunch with?” Winn said, leaning down to pet Krypto on the head. The puppy had relaxed into his hand. Maybe Winn could actually do this. “Please don't tell Alex I said that. She'll kill me.”

“I won't, don't worry,” Kara moved Krypto off her lap very gently, standing up. “I have to get back to CatCo to completely redo my article, but about the dog – he loves being scratched behind the ears, and if you ever need to calm him down, move slowly and carefully rub his back. If he does bite, don't worry. It's nothing.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I'm not the one with bulletproof skin.” Winn was now on the ground with Krypto, petting the dog. “I think I can handle this though.”

“Good, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later.” Kara left the room, and the door slammed behind her.

Krypto jumped up, startled, and began to shake and whimper. 

“Uh… it's ok, boy. I got you.” Winn made his way slowly to Krypto. The dog growled when he got close. “Ok. I don't got you then.”

As Winn tried to calm the puppy down, J'onn returned back to the room,an unnamed agent in tow.

“What did you do?” J'onn asked.

“Nothing! I swear! It was the door!” Winn began to freak out.

“Agent Matthews, help Mr. Schott with the dog,” J'onn directed at the agent behind him.

“Right away, sir.” Matthews replied. He managed to get Krypto relaxed in about a minute.

“How?” Winn asked.

“Agent Matthews is our specialist in animals here at the DEO – and not just animals from Earth,” J'onn said, seeming to boast about Agent Matthews’ status.

Matthews moved towards Winn and extended his hand. 

“Agent Mike Matthews. I'll be helping you train and test Krypto.” Mike said. 

Winn was dumbfounded. This man was prettier than most agents. He looked like he could be the star of a CW show.

“I-I’m Winn,” he stuttered as he shook the agent's hand.

“I'll leave you two to become acquainted then.” J'onn left the room with a smile on his face and managed to gently close the door.

“So… alien animals?” Winn asked, trying to make small talk with Mike, who just gave a grin in response.

 

\---

It was closer to 3 when Alex met Maggie. She had driven her motorcycle to go meet up with her. Alex wanted to impress Maggie, still not really knowing why, or why she trusted a complete stranger to give her information in what looked like a dirty alley.

Maggie waited by the door for Alex, and saw her pull up and take off her helmet. “Nice ride,” the detective said, “I have a Triumph Bonneville T100 myself.” 

Alex placed her helmet on her seat and walked towards Maggie. “So what is this place?” she questioned. 

“I thought I'd buy you a drink,” Maggie said with a smile, knocking on the door.

The slot on the door opened, and she said some sort of password. They both entered the bar.

“So your big hook-up is a dive bar?” Alex asked, confused. She certainly didn't expect a sleazy bar. She's seen enough of those in her life.

“Look around, Danvers. What do you see?” Maggie said as they ventured further into the bar.

“I see a lot of people who have made some very poor life choices.”

“Look closer.” Maggie was persistent.

Alex looked around, and did notice that something was off. There was a man with scales, a girl who blinked like a lizard, a man with pointy ears, and a bunch of other strange things.

Alex reached for her gun, and Maggie put her hand on her wrist, stopping her.

“Relax, you don't need to do that here. No one's out to get you. They're all – well, mostly all – just harmless and happy to help out.” They continued to walk, and Maggie stopped a blonde waitress to ask for some drinks. They made their way to a table in the back.

The waitress, who Maggie had called Darla, looked Alex up and down, scoffing. She handed them their drinks, saying, “You move on quick,” before returning behind the bar.

Alex didn't seem to notice the comment, more distracted by the fact that Darla was not human. “Was she Roltikkon?” Alex had asked Maggie.

“Yeah. How do you think she learned English? She's my ex.” As soon as those words left Maggie's mouth, Alex went through what seemed to be a series of many emotions within the course of a few seconds.

“Oh.”

 

\---

As it turned out, Maggie had been right. Krypto hadn't attacked the President. When the President signed her act later that day, Krypto was still in the training room with Winn and Mike. 

The President’s assailant was found to be an inhuman who was upset with the Alien Amnesty Act. The alien, Scorcher, attempted to kill the President, but failed, kidnapping Maggie instead. Alex had recognized Scorcher from the bar, and returned to ask about her. She found a very helpful bartender, who told Alex that Scorcher had been seen in the warehouses by the docks. After informing Kara, they both went down there to get Maggie. This led to a battle between Supergirl and Scorcher. In the end, it was Maggie that got the final hit on the alien, knocking her unconscious in the process. Alex and Kara were more than surprised.

Back at the DEO, Kara had left Alex and Maggie in the Med Bay while she met up with James. Alex had just finished taking care of Maggie's injuries.

“This place is sick, like, James Bond bad guy hideout sick,” Maggie glanced around the building. She jumped off the cot, reaching to put her jacket on.

“Yeah, it is. You still have some injuries, but you're welcome to stay here, if you want?” Alex offered, attempting to keep Maggie from leaving, for reasons she didn't quite know.

“It's alright, I have to go, anyway. Thanks for saving me, though.”

“It was no big thing,” Alex waved her hand in front of her face, “So, you have a hot date or something?” Again, Alex had no clue why she cared about whether Maggie was dating anyone. 

“Actually, I do, and I don't want to keep the lady waiting. See you around, Danvers.” Maggie made her way out of the Med Bay, and all Alex could do was watch her leave.

 

\---

Kara had been waiting at her apartment for James to pick her up. She had gotten up to get some water when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was James, so she went to open it.

“Hey, James,” Kara said, letting him into the apartment.

“I don't have food this time. I figured that since we were going out to eat, flowers would do just as well,” James said. He moved his hand from behind his back to present Kara with a bouquet of assorted flowers.

“They're beautiful. Thank you.” Kara took the flowers, walking over the kitchen to fill a vase with water. She placed the bouquet in, and admired its beauty.

“You ready to go?” James asked, already in the doorway.

“Yep, I think so.” Kara grabbed her jacket and walked out, locking the door to her apartment behind her. 

 

\---

Mike and Winn had moved Krypto from the training room back to his cell, and the poor pup was all tuckered out. Krypto had fallen asleep on his dog bed the second he stepped on it. Mike turned to Winn after they closed the cell.

“I’ll see you later?” Mike asked.

“Yep. Wouldn’t miss it.” Winn smiled. Mike smiled back and walked back towards the training room. This left Winn watching the dog through the glass of the cell. He was lost in thought, monitoring the sleeping dog when Alex came up behind him. 

“Hey, Winn.” She walked up to the glass.

“Oh, hi Alex.” He looked at her. “Do you know where Kara is? She hasn’t really hung out with Krypto today.”

“I haven’t, but she texted me earlier. She has a date with James.” 

“Finally.” Winn laughed.

“So, what was that about?” Alex asked, referring to the earlier conversation between him and Mike.

“Oh nothing.” Winn tried to play it off.

“Uh huh, sure.” Alex crossed her arms, still only looking at the dog. “What are we gonna do about the dog?”

“Whatever J’onn wants. Maybe he’ll be a hero, like Kara and Clark.” Winn’s face lit up like he had an idea.

Alex had fully turned to look at him. “I swear to God, if you make him a suit.”

“I won’t then.” He frowned.

“Good. Now, don’t you have some cats to take care of? I’ll watch him tonight.”

“Have a nice night, Alex.” Winn said as he left the room.

Alex just looked at the dog, watching his body rise up and down as he breathed. She was in a state of relaxation, which was strange considering she was watching an alien dog. Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all. She could blame Maggie for this. This new way of thinking. Call it fate, call it a coincidence, or call it what you want, but it’s certainly something that Alex had gotten a text from Maggie in that moment.

  
_Thanks again_

 

Alex couldn’t help but beam as she read the message, and in his sleep, Krypto wagged his tail.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres also a monwinn one shot that ill put up probably in the next week. find me @bathounds on tumblr for all ur comments and concerns


End file.
